This project is for a longitudinal clincial research study in which the effect upon dental caries of weekly mouthrinsing with a 0.2% sodium fluoride solution without prior cleaning of the teeth will be compared with the effect of rinsing preceded by cleaning of the teeth, either with a toothbrush alone or with a toothbrush and dental floss.